


Torture Me So Sweetly

by Miss_Lv



Series: Good Enough [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comeplay, Demons and Angels, Dubious Consent, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Manipulation, Tail Sex, Violence, Virgin Castiel, Wink kink, minor blood play, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the demons attack an angel sanctuary, the demon brothers Dean and Sam discover a terrified angel youth named Castiel and convince him that if they 'mark' him he will be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture Me So Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> So I marked this underage even though Castiel doesn't really have a age. In my mind he's the equivalent of 16-17ish but also angels as a species are smaller then demons. So yeah.

 

Castiel was going to die.

All for a few dusty books, all because he figured he had enough time; that he could slip passed demons easily. The angel’s wings quivered furiously and he focused only on making them stop, on being silent. Perfectly still and not a single sound, that was what he needed right now.

The librarian was dead.

From under the long wood table, hidden behind the heavy white tablecloth, Castiel could see her empty eyes looking blankly at him. When she had found him in the library gathering books the older angel had rushed him under the table, telling him not to make a sound. Seconds later the doors slammed open and Castiel watched them kill her, a singe swipe of their blade to her neck, they didn’t even look at her. The demons raiding the sanctuary were going through the rooms, walking down the isles of books and looking for any angels hiding.

They were killing them all.

There was a great winter storm outside, the power of the winds prevented angels from taking to the air and if they rushed away from the sanctuary the freezing cold would kill them slowly; there was no escape from the slaughter.

Tucked under the table Castiel focused only on being a stone, still and unmoving, not a single sound. The demons were talking, walking all around him but he remained calm, he went within like in meditation. Paying attention only on the stillness, if he listened to them his wings would surely shake loudly and tears would fall, he’d be caught. Curled up in a tight ball, he waited until the library was still, until there was no sound and he tentatively let himself listen. There was silence in the room; there were the distance sounds of battle and the howl of the storm from the windows but the room itself was still. Castiel very slowly opened his eyes and did not look to where the librarian’s dead eyes would pierce him. Very, very gently he moved, took each inch agonizingly slow in case they were still there, waiting for him to think it safe and come out. But he moved and no one jumped out, no hand grabbed him from under the table. Castiel very solely crawled down the length of the table, all the way down to the end where he could see the heavy doors to the consecrated part of the library, where the most prized books were kept. It was blessed and sealed to keep demons out; it would be the safest place for him to hide until the demons left.

Logically Castiel knew he should look around, logically he knew he needed to check but as he stared at the ornamental door he couldn’t look away. His wings quivered but Castiel made himself move, once he was out from under the table he should have stood, should have run the rest of the way but he couldn’t. Fear wouldn’t let him so he just kept crawling, inching to the door until he could reach out and touch it. Once his fingers brushed the ancient wood he ducked his head and nearly vomited. Terrified, he struggled not to and pushed the door open only enough for him to get through. There was a table, much smaller in this room and Castiel crawled under it, hid behind the heavy cloth and curled up against the wall, his wings trembling as he tried to be still, tired to find the quiet place again.       

 

It could have been minutes or hours but a loud thump and muffled voices in the library made him jerk. In his mind he chanted a prayer, a plea to the father but it went unheard because the door to the consecrated room banged open.

“This it?”

“Yeah, give me a second to undo the seals and we can go poke around.”

“I dunno, Sammy, looks like a bunch of old ass books to me, not much else, nothing shiny at all.”

“The books of angels are worth far more then any of their gold or jewels Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah, make with the seal breaking already.”

Castiel listened as one of them chanted, spoke his own language and he coiled tighter under the table as the spells lifted and let the demons into the room. 

They couldn’t do that.

Demon’s couldn’t use angelic tongue, they couldn’t use angel spells, it was a fact and Castiel tried not to cry with the knowledge that this one just had.

The chair across Castiel jerked, pulled out and he felt terror consume him as two legs came under the table, inches from where the angel was hiding. The long spindly tail of the demon wagged along the floor, slithering like a snake.  

“You gonna take long? I wanted to see if there was anything worth looting,” the demon sitting spoke and the other moved around the room, Castiel could hear him pulling books off the shelf.

“There won’t be anything of worth here, it’s a sanctuary not an armory,” the one looking at the books replied. It was a correct assumption; the sanctuary didn’t have any wealth, their greatest possession were the very books these two had come looking for.

“I’d rather go looking for treasure I won’t find rather then watching you snoop through books,” the ones sitting groused but didn’t move to leave. Rather he stretched his legs out and his boot collided with Castiel’s arm. With his free hand he covered his mouth to muffle any sound, his wings quivered and he couldn’t stop them anymore. Tears dripped and horror filled his very being, he was going to be discovered, he was going to die.

“...you smell that?” The sitting one asked, shifting in the chair, sitting up and pulling his boot from Castiel.  

“What?” The other asked and Castiel watched as the demon sitting draw a blade from his boot, long and wicked, the instrument of Castiel’s death.

“Salt…I smell salt,” he announced and the angel realized it was his tears seconds too late as the table clothe was ripped back and he was revealed to the two murderous demons.

“Whoa, that’s a tiny angel,” the one with the blade said and Castiel hid, ducked his head and clenched his eyes tightly, not wanting to see death coming.

“A juvenile, I’ve never seen one this young before, they usually have all their fledglings in the sealed rooms. He’s got to be under a hundred years old,” the voice sounded interested, curious as Castiel stayed curled up and trembled.

“Why isn’t he in the sealed room?” The gruffer voice asked and Castiel knew it was because he was an idiot, a stupid, stupid idiot. The demons didn’t break into the sealed room. All that was ever kept in there were the young, from eggs all the way to the juveniles like Castiel. The demons never got into the room, but then they weren’t supposed to be able to undo any seals and one of them already had.   

“Looks like he’s going to piss himself.”

He might yet.

“There, now you have something to entertain you while I look through their books,” one said with a huff and Castiel whimpered when boots approached him. He screamed out when he was grabbed, dragged out from under the table howling.

“Jeez, shut the hell up you dummy, you’re gonna lure others and then you’ll be sorry,” the demon grumbled and Castiel’s fell silent, his voice frozen at the idea of more demons. After the battle was done he’d heard that the demons would get bored, they would torture angels, rip their wings off.

“Better,” the demon said and he sat Castiel on the edge of the table, peeling his wings back because Castiel was curled up in them. Rough hands yanked his own arms from his face and hand in his hair hurt until he was forced to look up.

When he saw the demon finally he cried again, his vision blurred as the terrible monster peered at him. He was huge and had all sorts of weapons on him, his eyes where a demonic yellow, he was everything Castiel had ever heard about demons, down to the curled horns sprouting from his hair.

“He’s kinda pretty,” the demon inspecting him muttered, his clawed fingers digging into Castiel’s chin and lifting his head to get a better look at him. 

“Definitely pretty.”

“Typical Dean,” the other demon, even bigger then the one holding Castiel, said with a roll of his eyes.

“Why you crying baby boy?” The demon holding him asked, his voice going soft and his hands not holding Castiel painfully tight anymore.

“Hmm, come on, be a good little angel and tell me whats got you crying so hard,” he pressed, cooing like a concerned angel parent would.

“…c-cause…you’re gonna rip my wings off and eat me.” Castiel managed to get out, not wanting to answer but after everything, he desperately wanted comfort, any comfort, from anyone. His answer made the demon snort and chuckle.

“I dunno, you look a little stingy to make a good meal, ever eat an angel Sammy?” The demon questioned the other with a laugh and the one looking at the books snorted.

“Not many demons do that anymore, not when there are way better meals around.”

“True, I’m partial to rabbit myself do you like rabbits sweetheart?” The demon watching him asked Castiel with an easy smile, the kindness confusing Castiel as he got his tears under control. He gave a little nod and the demon smiled wider, he used the tablecloth on the floor to wipe Castiel’s face, his tears and snot cleaned up.

“That’s better, much nicer when you’re not so terrified,” he told the angel and the boy watched him, not knowing what to think faced with this.

“Demons are bad, they hurt angels, tear off their wings,” he whispered and the demon watching him nodded solemnly.

“Some demons are real bastards, but me and Sammy we’re nice demons, were not looking to hurt you baby. Right Sammy?”

“Nope,” the other demon said with out looking up from his book, uninterested in them and Castiel could understand, he often was scolded for reading too much.

“So that’s Sammy, my baby brother,”

“It’s Sam,” the bigger demon corrected.  

“Yeah, yeah, and I’m Dean. What’s your name little angel?”

“…Castiel,” he finally said, voice soft and shy as the demon gave him another warm smile and lifted him up. Before Castiel could panic Dean put him on his lap, sat Castiel on his knee just like a fledgling. The demon was so big that it made Castiel feel like a fledgling. Angels were small, they rarely grew beyond five lengths and were slender and light, meant for flight. Demons were much bigger, they were always eight or nine lengths, broad and bulky, meant for war. The demon Dean put his hand on Castiel’s knee, he could almost close his hand around it completely and Castiel was nearly full-grown.      

“Castiel, that’s a pretty name, tell me sweet heart why aren’t you in the sealed rooms with the other little ones?”

“I came…I came to get books, to keep them safe,” he admitted with a red face, shamed by his greed and love of possessions.

“Sounds like Sammy!” Dean laughed, looking back to demon going through books. “He’s always been like that, wanting to read the books and take all of them with him, means he’s smart though, so you must be too.”

Castiel couldn’t help but flush under the praise, most angels thought he read too much, that he needed to spend more time doing other things.

“You’re a sweet little boy Cas, do you know much about demons baby?”

“N-not really I guess,” he admitted, beyond the fact they were monsters and would kill him horridly given the chance he knew virtually nothing.

“Demons can be pretty mean, especially with such a sweet angel like you, you have to be careful you know?” Dean slid Castiel higher on his leg, Castiel’s shoulder bumped the demon’s chest and Dean pulled Castiel in close to him, the warmth of another living thing couldn’t be denied and the angel curled up to him, needing comfort desperately.

“The others will wanna hurt you, make you cry something awful,” he explained and tears pooled in Castiel’s gaze and he felt his wings start to quiver in fear. Dean was a demon and Castiel should know better but he was scared, so scared and he wanted to be safe, he needed to feel it. Crumpling he pressed to the demon’s chest and hid against him, feeling relieved when Dean hugged him, wrapped a strong arm around his waist and pet Castiel’s hair soothingly.

“Shh, it’s gonna be ok baby, me and Sammy will help you out, make sure none of the others hurt you at all.”

“R-really?”

“Sure baby boy, we just gotta mark you, it’ll mean your ours and they can’t have you,” Dean explained his voice warm and reassuring. Castiel pulled away a tiny bit so he could look up at the demon with timid curiosity.

“Mark?”

“Yeah, we’ll just mark you on the inside and out,” he told the angel, petting his hair still and wiping Castiel’s tears away again.

“Will it hurt?”

“It might a little but it’ll be nothing compared to what the others will do to you.”

Thinking of the librarian, of how casually they killed her, left to slowly die on the floor Castiel believed Dean, this demon didn’t seem anything at all like those ones had.

“I-If you can…please mark me,” he asked quietly, feeling scared of the pain it might cause but desperate to avoid the other crueler demons. Dean made a pleased sound and pressed Castiel closer, putting his finger under the angel’s chin to tilt his head up. When the demon kissed him Castiel was confused. What did that have to do with marking he wondered but then Dean opened his mouth up and slid his tongue along the seem of Castiel’s lips, pressed to get in so the boy let parted his mouth a little. The demon’s tongue felt too big in his mouth, sliding in and touching all over, lapping at Castiel in a way that made him feel weird. He could taste the faint tang of something when Dean rubbed their tongues together and the angel wondered if that was how Dean would mark him.

“You taste pure,” Dean muttered when he pulled back, his finger pulling at the ties of Castiel’s robes. He lifted the angle and sat him on his lap more properly, made him straddle his thighs. “You’re untouched aren’t you Cas?”

“I…I don’t understand,” the angle replied unsurely, watching as Dean eased his robes open, his skin bared and the laces of his leggings revealed.

“Pure baby, you’re pure in body, have you ever fucked?” Dean asked and the other demon, Sam scoffed.

“Mated Dean, he’ll know it has mating,” he said over a book and Castiel felt his face flush red then as he shook his head furiously.

“N-no, I’ve never, I’m still a year too young to start courting,” Castiel explained and Dean nodded with an accepting smile.

“It’s fine baby, just wanted to know, it means I’ll just have to mark you extra good so no one knows, pure angels are real treats to demons,” he told the angel and Castiel felt a shiver run through him, glancing at the closed door and hoping no other demons would come.

Dean leaned forward in his seat but held Castiel so he didn’t fall from his lap. He pressed his face into the crook of the angel’s delicate neck and gave a sudden lick making the angel wiggle as it tickled him. He felt Dean smile and the demon kept licking at him, lapping over his neck and chest.

“Taste sweet all over baby boy,” he praised and Castiel just watched as he slid his tongue over Castiel’s flat nipple. The warm wet touch felt strange, something tingling different from being tickled. The demon kept lapping over it, sucking the nub into his mouth and nipping at it lightly, making the angel start a bit as he rested hid hands on Dean’s shoulders. It felt kind of good, in fact the more his nipple was suckled the better it felt he decided. He didn’t understand why Dean was doing it, there was no milk in Castiel but he stayed quiet and just watched, feeling the tingling in him get stronger. Castiel was surprised when a little noise left his mouth without him meaning too. He glanced up and saw that Sam was watching him, head bent curiously as he watched the angle and it made Castiel shy.

Dean lifted them up, handling his weight easily as he walked to the table and set Castiel down on it, laying him on his back as he pressed a last kiss to his stomach before he pulled back. The angel stayed where the demon put him and just watched as Dean undid his leggings and stripped them off him, leaving Castiel bare.

The demon’s tail was slithering along Castiel’s foot, wrapping around his ankle as Dean leaned down and kissed him again. The time it felt too warm, a new sensation buzzing under Castiel’s skin as Dean licked the inside of his mouth. He tugged Castiel to the edge of the table and the angel felt Dean’s body press to his own, a bulge pressing to his thigh. When Dean broke the kiss the angel cast his gaze down and saw the certain line of something in Dean’s leggings, straining to be free. With wide eyes he watched Dean undo his pants and the length of his member was freed. It stood straight up and bobbed against Dean’s stomach, all red and sore looking. Castiel had never seen anything like it before, his own member laying in the curls of his pubic hair not even half the size of Deans. He’d never had it look like that either and he said so quietly, making Dean laugh.

“Never? Your cock never stood all hard when you saw a pretty angel girl walk by?” The demon asked lightly as his warm hand cupped Castiel’s member and gently started to squeeze him. It felt strange, like when Dean sucked on his nipple and the angel squirmed at the funny feeling.

“Shhh baby boy, I’m gonna show you all sorts of new stuff,” Dean chucked, his tail sliding up Castiel’s bare thigh and pressing down somewhere lower then Dean’s hand. The tip just rubbed along Castiel, making him squirm even more at the feeling of it. The demon was stroking his member now, pulling at his length in rhythmic motions and the angel watched as his own cock started to stand up on it’s own. Castiel felt tingly all over, most of it pooling in his belly and the in the places Dean was touching him. The demon kept doing it too, touching Castiel and the feeling kept building up until it was suddenly over flowing, spilling a consuming sensation all over the angel. Castiel’s wings spread out wide and he whimpered, his waist moving strangely as he felt something wonderful over take him.

By the time Castiel came to his senses Dean was pressing something wet and warm along Castiel’s backside, right in the cleft and over the place where his tail had been rubbing. The angel made a confused noise but didn’t protest as Dean’s tail pressed back against him and then pushed up into his hole. It felt really weird and the angel closed his thighs but the tail still worked up into him.

“It feels wrong,” Castiel whimpered, just knowing that putting something up there was a dirty thing to do, dirty and bad.

“S’ok Cas, sweetheart you’re just new to it, let me find it…” the demon trialed off and Castiel peered up at him, opening his mouth to ask when Dean meant but then the tail pressed something inside him and it felt like that wonderful feeling all over again, drawing a gasp from his lips.

“See? Told ya baby, little angel like you doesn’t know these things but I’ll show you,” Dean coaxed, smiling as he dropped a kiss to Castiel’s head and pried his thighs open again. Nervously Castiel let him and lay back against the table, watching Dean look down between his legs with fascination. Castiel could feel the tail in him moving around and he didn’t know what to think, was this part of marking?

“Here, sit up for me,” Dean suddenly instructed and the angel struggled to obey, it was awkward to sit on the edge of the table with a tail in him so Dean put him on the floor, kneeling on the stone as Dean’s big member bobbed in his face.

“Do me a favor baby, I need you to give it a lick alright?”

Castiel didn’t understand but he nodded and bit his lip, staring at the thick length before he timidly leaned forward and gave the tip a quick lap. Something white came out immediately and the tail in him shifted, making Castiel’s wings flutter nervously.

“Good boy, that was perfect, you need to get more of that out of me, that’s what I’m gonna mark you with, need to mark you with my come,” Dean explained and Castiel rubbed his tongue with his finger so he could look at the white smears. It was milky looking and tasted salty, Castiel wondered how it would keep the other demons at bay.

“Angel’s don’t have this,” he told the demon, looking up at him from his place on his knees and Dean gave a huff of a laugh and ruffled his hair.

“Cas, you silly thing, you already showed me you do, when you came that came out, I used it to make you slick so my tail would go it.”

Castiel blinked up at the demon for a moment before reaching between his legs, feeling the tail in him wiggle a bit as he tentatively touched around it and felt something slick there. The tail came free and the angel could see the white smears on it as it rubbed along his belly, pressing against his own soft member. Castiel touched a gob of the white and stared at the smear with huge eyes.

“This came from me?”

“Sammy what do angel’s call come?”

“…seed I imagine,” the other demon replied and Castiel suddenly understood. He knew a little about mating from whispered conversations, males gave their seed to create children in female. To give it to other males must be a way to mark them, at least in demon’s eyes.

“I’ll show you later baby, show you how to spill your ‘seed’, but hurry up and get some from me, you need to do it good or you won’t get enough to keep the others away.” Dean warned as his hand cupper Castiel’s head and pulled him closer to Dean’s cock. 

The reminder was all the angel needed and Castiel lifted his lips to lick at the tip of Dean’s cock, sucking more gobs of white from it. The demon gave a low groan and rubbed himself along Castiel’s lips.

“S-should I swallow it?”

“Some of it, let some run down your chin too, get it on your skin sweetheart, gotta mark you on the inside and out” Dean replied, pressing his member along Castiel’s face to show him, a smear of white coming out along his cheek as Dean rubbed it against his skin.

“Try to put more in your mouth, the more you put in the more you can suck, suck really good for me Cas.”

The angel gave a nod and opened his mouth again, holding the thick cock in his hand as he pushed the entire head into his mouth. It was huge and he had to open his mouth really wide but it fit and Castiel pressed it in more, trying to suckle at as he was instructed.  

“ _Fuck_ , you sure you’re an innocent thing? Seems like you’re a natural at this, look perfect with a cock in your mouth baby,” Dean said with a grunt, his hips moving so the head rubbed along Castiel’s tongue. He looked up at Dean, watching the demon grin down at him, he wasn’t sure what Dean meant but he did understand it was a praise.

“Want you to keep doing that, suck nice and hard for me while I push in a little more, gonna ride your mouth. Keep those teeth away too, don’t wanna bite me by accident.”

Castiel had no idea how Dean could ride his mouth, it made no sense but he just kept doing what he was and let the demon’s hands in his hair guide him while he was careful of his teeth. Dean’s hips starting moving again, nudging forward and Castiel felt the cock on his tongue slide in deeper. It seemed impossible as more and more of the huge length disappeared into his tiny mouth.

“Fucking hell, how the hell, where are you putting that,” Dean muttered but pressed on and Castiel just kept sucking, watching Dean’s cock feed into his lips until there was none left, his mouth pressed right up to Dean’s groin. The demon slid back then all the way out as he peered down at Castiel.

“You could breath ok?” He asked like it couldn’t be true but Castiel nodded, it felt a little tight but he didn’t have any problem getting air in.

“Sammy, you gotta see this,” Dean called his sibling and he turned back to Castiel, cupping his head and pushing his cock back into Castiel’s mouth. He shoved in deep faster this time, Dean pulling back and thrusting in over and over. For a moment it confused Castiel but then he remembered that Dean had moved hand in such a rhythm when he touched Castiel earlier and coaxed the…Dean called it ‘come’ out of him. The angel kind of understood what the demon meant by riding then.

Dean seemed astounded that Castiel could put it in so deep and the angel agreed silently, he had no idea how he was able to take it so far, he could feel it tickling the back of his throat and everything. But if he breathed in through his nose when Dean pulled back he felt fine, trying to suck as Dean instructed of him.

“Fuck, Alright baby boy, gonna give you what you wanted, sucked it right out of me,” the demon suddenly groaned and his hips jabbed harder, grinding at Castiel face for a moment before he felt the cock in his twitch hard. Then Dean was sliding back, leaving spurts on Castiel’s tongue as he pulled it form his mouth and took himself in his hand, pumping it like he had Castiel’s but much faster. The angel watched with rapt attention as the tip of the cock erupted with white, seed spilling over and spurt onto his face, warm gobs on his skin. Castiel remembered the marking then and he pressed in closer rubbing his cheek along the head to get it on his skin, Dean gave a grunt and stared down at him through lidded eyes a strange expression on his face as he marked the grateful angel. When Dean’s hand slowed the spurting did as well and Castiel watched it slowly come to a stop. When the demon stepped back Castiel looked down and saw white lines dribbling down his bare chest.

“Should I get it all over?” He asked and Dean gave a low sound in reply, running a hand through his hair and turning to his brother without answering.

“Sammy, get your ass over here and face fuck this angel, he got no bloody gag reflex.”

Castiel didn’t know what that meant but he sat on his heels and peered meekly at the other demon, the more marking the more better he figured, looking at the demon’s crotch and seeing his cock pressing against his leggings.

“Hurry up,” Dean said again and the other demon gave a huff but put his book aside and came over to them, undoing his leggings. Sam was bigger then Dean, taller and more broad. His cock was bigger too, longer Castiel thought as he parted his lips and let the demon push it into him mouth.

“See, fucking cock slut for certain. Ever see an angel swallow it down the easy?” Dean asked and his brother gave a grunt in reply. His hands where in Castiel’s hair and he held on a little tighter, shoving a little faster then Dean but the angel adjusted himself and did his best.

“Doesn’t know how to suck very well,” Sam muttered and Castiel tried right away to do it harder. “Move your tongue, rub it along my dick,” the demon instructed, his hand cupping the back of Castiel’s skull and pulling him up a little higher. The angel did as asked and Sam gave a low noise, hips pumping quick.     

“Told you,” Dean sounded smug as he stepped behind Castiel and knelt on the floor with him. “With a little training he could be a real pro,” the demon muttered, his hands moving Castiel to kneel up higher and spread his thighs. He wanted to look back and see what Dean was doing but Sam had a good grip on his hair and the angel wanted his seed, he wanted to be safe from the other demons. He felt it when the cock twitched like Dean’s had, Sam shoving really roughly now as Dean’s tail wiggled back into Castiel’s bottom again. Warmth filled his mouth suddenly but Sam didn’t pull away, just kept shoving so the angel swallowed it down, lots of it still over flowing his mouth and running out the corners of his lips. When a steady flow of seed kept filling his throat there was no room to get any air in and after a bit Castiel struggled to pull back. Sam’s hand held him there for a moment longer before he let go and the angel yanked off his memeber, sucking a deep breath as the last few spurt of Sam’s cock slapped onto his chest.

“Good boy, Cas, did real good there baby, didn’t he Sammy?”

Castiel looked up at the demon, licking the stray dribble of come from the corners of his mouth. Sam looked down at him for a moment, examining him critically and the angel was relieved when the demon gave a softer smile and ruffled his hair a bit.

“Yeah, he did great,” Sam agreed.

“We’re just gonna numb you a bit baby, make it easier for you,” Dean announced and Castiel watched as Dean spat into his hand, the spit bubbling a bit in a weird way.

“Too much,” Sam said and Dean grunted but wiped his hand on the rug a little, leaving only a little spit.

“What’s that?” Castiel asked, concerned when Dean rubbed it over the angel’s backside, smearing it all over his hole down there.

“Venom, just a tiny bit though, it’ll numb you so it won’t hurt,” Sam explained and Castiel blinked up at him, he never knew demon’s had venom and he said so.

“Most don’t, it’s a Winchester thing, we can use it as we please and it won’t hurt you since it only induce low level paralysis,” was Sam’s calm explanation, he attention on the way Dean was kneeling closer to Castiel pushing him down to his hands and knees as his tail came free. The demon reached under Castiel and ran his fingers through the come on his chest, gathering it up to smear around him down there again.

“Might burn a little, but try and take it Cas, we need to mark you inside here too,” the demon coaxed and the angel gave a little nod, his wings trembling slightly as he felt Dean pressing something up against his hole, something much wider then his tail. It did hurt a tad but mostly Castiel just felt tingly, his body feeling numb down there from the venom as Dean pulled him back into his lap slowly. The angel felt full in a strange way and as Dean pulled back and gave a little shove again he realized the demon had put his cock inside him.   

“I never knew…this is mating isn’t it?” Castiel asked, knowing now why Dean asked about it earlier. The demon gave a nod and pressed the angel back, showing him how to rock back and forth.

“Fucking hell, that’s obscene, his little hole’s stretched so hard, barely fitting it in there,” Dean muttered, staring down at the place where he was buried in the angel. That place inside where Dean’s tail had touched earlier kept getting rubbed and Castiel gave a weak gasp at the feeling.

“Show you what a little cock slut you are, fuck. This ass is meant to be fucked, just like that cute little face of yours is meant to be painted in come. Didn’t I say I’d show you your own too? ” the demon said and suddenly Castiel felt his big arm wind around his skinny waist, lifting the angel into his lap as his tail wound around Castiel’s cock. The small length was standing right up like Dean’s did and it looked swollen and sore too but it felt good, it didn’t hurt at all. The angel peered down at himself with something like wonder as Dean’s tail moved over him and made everything feel better. The cock inside him helped make it better, Dean lifting him on his lap and bouncing the angel so his member moved back and forth in him. The friction rubbed that spot and it made Castiel give a surprised sound, grabbing at Dean’s arm and holding on tightly as he felt that feeling building up again, the good staring to jump higher then anything Castiel had ever known.

“Watch Cas,” Sam said and the angel blinked, looking down at his own cock and watching as the white spilled, seed coming from his own body as Dean pumped into him. Castiel felt strange, it felt so good but he was out of breath now, even though he hadn’t done anything. Dean pushed him forward roughly though, making the angle get on his hands and knees and Dean yanked Castiel into each shove of his with more urgency. 

“Sit in the chair,” Sam suddenly said and both Castiel and Dean looked up at him.

“What? Why?” Dean grumbled but pulled free form Castiel and got off the floor. He sat down in the chair and before the angel could follow Sam scooped him up, settling Castiel in Dean’s lap facing the demon. The angle reached down and took Dean’s member to pressing it back into him and Dean gave him a big grin for doing it without being asked. Castiel rest his hands on Dean’s full chest, feeling his big hands on his hips as Castiel moved up and down again.

Sam stepped up behind them and Castiel blinked, looking up at him curiously as the demon tugged Castiel’s wings in, tucking them closed and pressing them together.  The angel pulled them in as snug as he could obediently and felt something touch along his back, right between his shoulder blades.

“Sammy you perv,” Dean laughed and the angel didn’t understand at all, blinking at Dean but still bouncing himself up and down. Sam made a sound and pressed his hips into Castiel’s back, hips rolling. The angle realized then that the demon had his cock pressed between his wings, Sam was thrusting into the feathers and the tip was rubbing along his skin, along his spine.

“Is he going to mark me there?” Castiel asked and Dean chuckled and nodded his head.

 “Yeah sweet heart, he’s gonna give you a nice heaping load all over those feathers of yours.” The idea of it sat well with the angel, if his wings were marked then maybe other demons wouldn’t try to tear them off.

Dean’s started moving faster, his tail squirming over Castiel’s cock while he pumped into the angel with rough shoves. His hands cupped Castiel’s behind and squeezed it, pushing him down to meet his pounding thrusts as the demon grunted. The place inside Castiel was tingling again and he squirmed a bit but the demons he was between held him in place.

Something flicked in his face and Castiel blinked, watching the tail tip move along his face and press at his lips. Dean’s tail was still wrapped around Castiel’s member so it had to have been Sam’s tail. The angel looked up, blinking at the other demon as Sam looked down at him with a strange expression, like he wanted something from him real bad.

“Suck on it,” Sam said and Castiel did so, parting his lips and letting Sam feed it in his mouth before he closed his lips and sucked on it like he did with their cocks.

“Fuck, yeah baby boy, sucking it down, taking it like a greedy slut,” Dean muttered, watching as Castiel suckled the tail and bounced on his lap. “Damn, I’m gonna-” The demon cut off, suddenly slamming really hard into Castiel, pressing him down as he made a rough noise and jabbed in short tight shoves.

Dean hissed out and Castiel felt the cock in him twitching, that pulse that was becoming familiar was telling him Dean was marking him on the inside. When Dean slumped against the chair Castiel gave a sudden cry as Sam’s tail pulled out and the demon lifted him right off Dean’s lap and put him on the floor. Castiel ended up bent over Dean’s lap with Sam pressing into him right away. The demon slammed really rough, yanking Castiel back and forth as he pounded him harshly. It hurt a little but the place inside the angel liked it, Sam was moving over that place so quickly, his cock rubbing it just right as Castiel gasped out and his hands clutched at Dean’s thighs. The demon just laid back and watched Castiel as the angel whimpered a little and felt the good feeling coming over him again, riding up to consume him. Sam rode him through it, grunting as Castiel shivered and dropped his head to watch the white seed come from him body. It fell to the floor in a splatter.

The angel gave a cry when his head was yanked back up, Dean’s fingers rough now as he looked down at Castiel and pulled at his own cock lazily.

“Suck it down again,” the demon said and shoved the head to Castiel’s mouth. He obeyed and this time Dean pumped into his mouth just as hard as Sam, both moving roughly as the manhandled the smaller angel who was helpless to do anything. It hurt more and more, Castiel’s jaw getting sore now and his hips hurting from where Sam was digging his fingers. Thankfully the demon riding his behind suddenly stopped with a deep gasp, pressing himself all the way into Castiel and muttering as the angel felt the warmth deep inside him. But then Sam pulled free and spurted the rest on Castiel’s wings, the white splattering onto his trembling feathers.

Dean took longer, the angel had to wait until he was hard again before he came, pulling out to smear it good on Castiel’s face before he let the angel slump back to the floor, feeling really tired as he laid on the carpet and watched Sam go thought the books again. There was come all over him now, all on his face and chest, smeared all over his thighs as the seed inside him kept dribbling out.  

“What ya think Sammy?” Dean asked after they both caught their breath again and Castiel looked up at him, fear making him freeze when he saw Dean had a knife in his hand and was looking right at him, not seeming kind at all anymore.

“He’s got talent, with some training he could be damn good, I think I might know a few spells to keep him small like that too.”

Castiel’s wing shook hard as his tears started to fall, he looked up at Dean silently begging as the demon looked back at him calmly. The angel felt stupid now, for thinking that these two demons were nice, that they wouldn’t hurt him.  

“You have a choice little angel, we can leave you hear safe and sound in this room to hide but you’d be all alone, there’s no angles left alive in this place and most of it is burning down as we speak. Plus who knows when others will come, could be months,” Dean explained and Castiel shivered, hugging himself as he looked down, knowing it was true, until a massager came and saw the sanctuary was attacked no one would realize. With the winter storms it could be longer then months before the winds were calm enough to allow travel for anyone to come.

“Or,” the demon paused until Castiel looked back up at him. “You can come with me and Sammy, be a good little whore for us, sucking and fucking as we please. We’ll take care of you, keep you safe and fed, hell we even have tons of books thanks to him,” Dean made a gesture at his brother but Castiel kept his gaze on him, on the demon with the knife.

“What’ya think baby boy?” The demon asked and Castiel watched the blade as Dean casually swung in around his fingers, easily moving it without nicking himself. The angel didn’t know what a whore was, but he understood what they had just done was ‘fucking and sucking’.

“If I stay will you hurt me?” He finally made himself ask and the knife in Dean’s fingers paused.

“Nah, baby, we won’t hurt you at all, just leave you hear to the cold, the fires will die you know.” There was a fireplace in the small room and it’s flames were what kept the room warm but once it died the winter’s cold would seep in for certain. But Castiel wasn’t thinking on that.

“T-then why do you have that?” The angel whispered fearfully and Dean grinned like he was waiting for that question all along.

“Cause if we take you with us we’re gonna need to give you a little mark, just a few nicks on your chest. The seed on you will keep the others away for now, but once it’s washed off you’ll be free game again. So I’ll just put a little something on you that will be permanent.”

“…will it hurt?”

“Baby, for a pretty angel boy like you I’ll even use a little venom to numb your skin.”

Castiel looked at the demon quietly, not as scared anymore now that he knew Dean didn’t intent to kill him but still nervous. What the demon was saying made sense, it was logical for Castiel to go with them but something in him was warning him, hesitating. These were demons his mind recalled, the sight of the weapon a jarring reminder. But then the Sanctuary was full of them and at least these two seemed to like him. 

“Do…do you want me to go?” he questioned quietly and Dean’s look softened a little, he gestured for the angel to come to him and after a moment Castiel obeyed, crawling right into his lap and cuddling close. It wasn’t a wise think to do but the angel didn’t have many options and if Dean would let him he wanted to cling tightly to someone.

“It’s been awhile since we had ourselves a sweet little consort, it’ll be nice not to have to worry about getting shanked during a fuck,” Dean explained and Castiel didn’t understand most of it but he did get that the demon was saying he wanted Castiel.

“P-please don’t make it hurt too bad.”

 

When they left Castiel clung to Dean’s arm, wide eyed and terrified of the other demons. He had been instructed to stay between Dean and Sam and he obeyed utterly not letting go of Dean for a second. They promised to find him something to wear soon but for now he needed to be bare so the demons could see all the marking they put on him. Come dripping down his pale skin and crimson lines in his chest now. Demons all over leered at him but none of them came close to him, thier hungry eyes would leave him and fall on Dean and Sam before turning away. The presense of the two stopping any of the demons from hurting Castiel, he was certain of it.

A pained gasp caught his attention and Castiel turned to see another angel, the first one he’d see since they left the consecrated room. It was one of the elders with his wings pinned to his back and heavy manacles around his wrists and ankles. The old balding man was staring at Castiel and the younger angel pressed closer to Dean, not liking the look in the other angel’s face, somewhere between anger and tears.

“They won’t be too nice to you anymore, not now that you’re a demon’s consort,” Sam explained easily and ruffled Castiel’s hair lightly. The angel glanced back at the elder, wondering what he thought of Castiel smeared all over with seed and dripping blood from the markings carved in his chest. Dean said the numbing would wear off but by then they could put some balm on the shallow cuts.

“Why do you have him? Is he a consort too?”

Both demons gave a chuckle and Sam shook his head, dropping his hand to the back of Castiel’s neck and leaving it there, the weight comforting with so many demons watching him.

“Nah, he’s an informant now, gonna send him ahead to find the right Sanctuary that slimy bastard Zachariah’s holed up in,” Dean explained and Castiel blinked up at him, the angel making a sudden noise and looking at Castiel with warning.

“Cas?” Dean asked, a curious note in his tone as they stopped walking and both demons looked down at him. The angel’s wing gave a shiver and he glanced over at the elder, seeing him shake his head once in negative before Sam moved and blocked him from Castiel’s view. He heard a sharp pained sound and knew someone had hurt the other angel.

“Do you know something about the angel Zachariah?” Sam asked, shifting the books he’d taken form the library so he could peer down at Castiel curiously.

“I…” Castiel hesitated and Dean's hands closed on his shoulders, not hurting or intimataing but rather comforting as they gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Part of being our consort means being helpful, not just with sex but other things, one day you might be able to help Sam with his research, but right now if you know something about this you have to say so, me and Sammy have been tasked with finding him. The sooner we do the sooner we can go home, and trust me we wanna go home and get out this freezing cold weather, don’t you?”  

“I…I hide in the library lots, sometimes I overhear things…” the angel admitted and he stopped when he heard the elder try to say something but his words were cut off abruptly with another hard pained sound and a thump of the angel falling or being forced to the floor painfully. Sam was blocking the way for Castiel to see him but the angel knew the elder would be angry, that his words would be treason.

But then this wasn’t his home anymore.

Castiel’s new home was carved into his chest.

“There’s a place in the woods north of here, smaller then the Sanctuary and hidden by magic, master Zachariah stayed there, he came last week but I don’t know if he’s still there.”

It only felt a little wrong when Sam and Dean smiled so happy, praising him for being a good boy. Castiel knew then that their opinion would matter more then anything else, if he was going to be a consort he was going to do it as best as he could, even if he wasn’t quite sure what it was.


End file.
